The Angels Have The Phone Box
by finnsatch
Summary: What will happen when the Doctor finds an army of ancient enemies hidden in a city? And who does she meet along the way? Find out now and read The Angels Have The Phone Box. Please review/comment on this. It is my first fanfiction and I know that I have room to improve on it. Thank you for reading it and have a nice day!


The Angels Have The Phone Box

The Doctor pulled the level to start her TARDIS. It wheezed to life and The Doctor could feel the lift and spinning of the Vortex Energy beneath her feet.

The Doctor had no clue where her TARDIS was going to take her, but she knew that she would take her where she was needed. Finally, the wheezing returned and The Doctor felt a slight drop as the TARDIS landed.

The Doctor popped her head out of the door to the TARDIS. She was in a cemetery. That was neither good nor bad, she decided. Cemeteries were a place to dispose of dead bodies, nothing less, nothing more.

The Doctor glanced around to get the lay of the land. She saw some trees, gravestones, a shovel, and a statue of an angel with a cat at its heels. The angel had its head buried in its hands in mourning. The Doctor looked down, she herself was mourning in a way. She had just lost a recent companion of hers and she was burying her feelings deep inside. She gazed back at the statue. She jumped, the angel had moved! It was now pointing at her staring at her with its blank grey eyes.

The Doctor saw some movement behind a tombstone. It was a man with short black hair and a tan. The Doctor almost fell over with surprise. The angel was almost an inch from her face. She had a sudden jolt of realization. The statue was not a statue. It was a Weeping Angel.

She slowly backed away. Keeping her eyes firmly on the angel. Finally, she broke contact with it and ran. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the man running behind her. She ran into the Tardis and he followed closely behind. She whirled around, and for the second time that day, she had a jolt of recognition. The man was Captain Jack Harkness.

Jack pulled a Sonic Blaster out of his pocket and aimed it at The Doctor.

"Who are you, and what are you doing with a Type 40 TARDIS," he asked.

"John Smith." The Doctor said, saying the name that she usually used.

"John Smith?" Jack asked, with a funny look in his eyes. "I used to know a friend by that name who also owned a Type 40 TARDIS. Although, he would have pushed me out of his TARDIS by now and left me to rot.

"Yes, well people change. Especially after a regeneration." The Doctor responded with a smile.

"Unbelievable," Jack said, shaking his head as he put his Sonic Blaster back in his pocket. "You are a woman now? And might I add, not looking too bad."

"I am this close," The Doctor said holding up two fingers about an inch from each other. "To stranding you on a Dalek ship again.

"Why do we not just leave and you can take me back to my time?" Jack asked, quickly changing the subject.

The Doctor smiled at him, humorously. "In all of my regenerations, have I ever been a quitter?"

"Fine, then what are we going to do about the Weeping Angel?" Jack asked, with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, it is most likely a scavenger, given that we only saw the one. We simply need something that will track the potential energy that Weeping Angels give off."

Jack gave a short intake of breath.

"Well," he said. "I may have stored a potential energy tracker on your TARDIS. I implanted the receiver into my Vortex Manipulator just in case you stranded me again, in which case I would simply check your coordinates on my Vortex Manipulator and would type them in. I knew that if the potential energy readings were high, then you were in the Vortex and I knew not to teleport to you."

She scowled at him, "and when did you do this?"

"You do realize that you leave the TARDIS doors unlocked 90% of the time right?" He said with a smirk.

"Fine," The Doctor said, withdrawing from the conversation. "Where is it then?"

"Well, your new layout is kind of making me question if it is still there."

"Where did you put it?" The Doctor asked with a groan.

"In one of your panels," Jack said. "To the right of the one with liquor."

"The liquor was moved into the biscuit dispenser. And don't ask me how," The Doctor said, holding up her hand to stop him from asking about how liquor bottles could fit into a dispenser.

The Doctor and Jack moved over to the back of the console and she pressed a button several times until finally, a jumble of wires with a flickering red light appeared.

Jack glanced down at his Vortex Manipulator and almost yelled with surprise. "The readings are off the charts! If this is true, then there are almost two thousand Weeping Angels in this city."

The Doctor and Jack ran out of the TARDIS with their trench coats billowing behind them.

They found the Weeping Angel that ten minutes ago, that they had run from. Only this time, it was smiling pleasantly. They soon found out why, when they looked behind it. For the Angel had a friend.

"Duck!" The Doctor yelled as Jack swore. Jack pointed his Sonic Blaster at the Angel. It exploded into light, causing Jack and The Doctor to fly across the Graveyard.

"So much for guns being useless." panted Jack. "I bet that your Sonic Screwdriver couldn't do that. What is next? A sonic ladder?"

"Could you go a day without patronizing me?" The Doctor asked.

The Doctor and Jack got up from the rumble of the two Angels. Jack dusted off his Vortex Manipulator.

"Shall we find the Angel Army?" Asked Jack, holding out his arm.

The Doctor took it and Jack pressed the button. They got sucked into themselves and traveled through the Vortex to the Angels' lair.

The Doctor and Jack suddenly and violently appeared in a large cave.

"What did I tell you?" The Doctor yelled at Jack, red in the face from a mix of fury and lack of oxygen. "Vortex Manipulators are cheap time travel. We both could have died if I hadn't used my sonic to boost your cheap "time scooter" to here."

"I am sorry, I thought you knew what we were doing. Did you really think that we were going to walk slowly arm in arm into the sunset?" Defended Jack, "I mean, I am up to a romantic stroll with any time, but you never have shown any kind of interest."

The Doctor stormed away. Was he ever thinking about anything other than romance? She thought. No, she remembered when she first met him. He had kissed her, as well as Rose.

Jack ran up ahead of her. "Looks like The Angels were here recently, but they left about ten minutes ago." He said.

The Doctor crinkled her eyebrows together in confusion. What would drive them all to leave their cave? Then it hit her, like a brick wall. "The TARDIS!" She yelled. "It would feed them for eons"

Jack grabbed The Doctor's arm and pushed a button on his Vortex Manipulator. They warped in and out of the Vortex in till finally, the appeared 20 feet away from the TARDIS. The TARDIS was swarmed by almost one thousand weeping angels. They were stacked on top of each other as if trying to cover as much of the phone box as they could. The TARDIS was making the same whining wheezing noise that it makes while dematerializing, but it had a sad tortured song to it.

"No!" The Doctor yelled. But it was too late. There was an ear-splitting bang and all one thousand weeping angels were gone with the TARDIS. "No!" Sobbed The Doctor again.

Jack put his arm around The Doctor. "Let's focus on the at hand," said Jack, thinking that she needed a distraction as well as knowing that they needed to finish the Angels so he could get home.

Jack looked at his Vortex Manipulator, checking to see if there were any Weeping Angels left. He shook it to try to fix it. What he was seeing wasn't possible. He looked at it again. It was still reading nine hundred million Joules of kinetic energy. That was impossible. That would mean that there were over ten thousand Weeping Angels. The little red dot that represented the kinetic energy moved faster and faster in their direction.

"Doctor! An army of Weeping Angels are coming in fast!" He said, still looking at his Vortex Manipulator.

The Doctor jumped up, "Where are they now?" She said in surprise, wiping away her tears as she talked.

"About a mile away," Jack said again fidgeting with his Vortex Manipulator trying to see if it was on the fritz.

"Stop messing with that death trap, and give it to me." The Doctor said.

Jack gave her his Vortex Manipulator and watched her in a bemused way.

The Doctor pulled out her Sonic Screwdriver and made the Vortex Manipulator blow sparks everywhere.

"Hey! Watch it. That is a state of the art model." Jack said, but with a look from The Doctor, he fell silent.

She quickly removed the panel and circuitry and threw away the rest. She then broke the crystal off of the end of her Sonic Screwdriver and attached it to the circuitry, The lights on the Vortex manipulator glowed brightly.

"There," The Doctor said with a smile. "A Potential Energy Drainer. I should destroy all of the Weeping Angels."

"Good," said Jack. "Because they have arrived."

They both whirled around and saw a sight to see.

Thousands upon thousands of Weeping Angels stood to greet them, and in the center of them all, a ginormous statue with its eyes covered by its hands. The Doctor and Jack would have thought it a Weeping Angel if it were not so large. It was about 30 meters high and could have easily fit an entire Weeping Angel in its pocket. It, The Doctor realized, was the Lost Colossus of Rhodes.

The Angels were not only recruiting from around the world but from around time itself. The Doctor pulled out the newly built contraption and as she fumbled in her pocket she dropped it. Both she and Jack quickly dropped down to grab it, and as they looked away, the army took this as their opportunity and they raced to The Doctor and Jack.

The Doctor and Jack looked up just in time. The Army froze as one, for they were psychically linked so they wouldn't risk the possibility of looking at each other. The Doctor seized the moment to use the Potential Energy Drainer.

A sort of bond of light attached the machine to The Army. They all let out a screech of pain as well as the Colossus, who let out more of a bellow. A black hole opened up, and the Angels dropped through it. As the Weeping Angels disappeared, time slowed down. The Doctor took a step forward and turned her head left to right in confusion

"_Doctor," _A deep voice vibrated through The Doctor's head. "_Long ago, I died and gave you the knowledge that you were not alone, And I was not wrong. But I never told you who I was before I became famously known as The Face of Boe."_

"I already know." The Doctor Interrupted. "You are the Future Captain Jack Harkness."

"_And when you suspected that, you only had half of it. Allow me to explain."_

The Doctor gave an excited nod and The Face Of Boe began their story.

"_Long ago, I died at the hands of a Dalek on a Dalek ship. And Rose Tyler Immortalized me after she accidentally looked into the heart of the TARDIS. After years, I realized that I was Immortal, but it took me much longer to realize that she poured more than part of the heart of the TARDIS. She poured some of herself into me. Thousands of years after my first death, I heard her voice guiding me. And after a while, I realized that she was actually in my brain. You must not tell my present self this." _

And suddenly, there was a flash, and The Face of Boe's voice was gone.

Then, time sped up again, and The Doctor could hear the familiar wheezing and whining of her TARDIS. She grabbed Jack before he could even process what was happening and she rushed into her TARDIS. She flipped a lever and the wheezing and whining returned, and the Vortex Energy flew beneath her feet.

"To the next adventure!" She cried. And off she flew. Protecting every planet that needed her.


End file.
